


Brooklyn Bridge

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: A peak into Crutchie and Spot's friendship





	Brooklyn Bridge

Crutchie huffed and closed his eyes as he sat down on the Brooklyn Bridge that he'd been warned so many times to never go to. They just didn't know Spot like he did, well besides Race. He heard footsteps come closer, but ignored them and kept his eyes closed. He heard someone sit beside him and sigh. "Bad day?" Crutchie asked and opened his eyes, looking over at Spot. He nodded and said, "Yeah, ya' know just everyone in Brooklyn 's goin' crazy over da holidays" Crutchie knew what he meant. Everyone was obsessed with reading whatever Christmas shit was in the papes, and it was tiring. 

Crutchie agreed and the two sat in a comfortable silence for some time. "How's you an' Race goin'" Crutchie asked and gave a slight nudge. Spot looked away in embarrassment, "Pretty good, whad about chu and Jackieboy" "We're going okay, I guess...I just think he's been hanging around Kath an awful lot..." He trailed off, not wanting to make the mood super uncomfortable. Spot put a hand on Crutchie's shoulder and kept a concerned look on his face. He knew how Jack was with relationships, he had been in one with him before. "Ya' know I'm here for you if that piece o' shit fucks up too badly, right" Spot always made it clear that he was iffy with Jack and Crutchie's relationship. "Yeah, Spot...Ya like, my best friend" He stated, a small smile on his face. Spot's face changed into a happier one. "Yeah..you too"


End file.
